1. Field
Embodiments relate to a system for predicting lifetime of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices may be manufactured to particular specifications so as to provide a desired set of performance characteristics. For some devices, a characteristic of interest may be device lifetime. Lifetime is often tested by accelerated testing methods. Generally, battery lifetime may be estimated based on testing done on representative samples of a lot of manufactured batteries. Such tests may vary in accuracy and may take significant amounts of time to complete.